Behind The Screens
by Kinky-SaltFairy
Summary: What was once a dream becomes a reality when Akasha meets her favorite YouTuber, Markiplier. What was just a chance meeting may develop into something more than she anticipated.
1. Information

Basics of the story:

Normal text: Dialogue and story.

 **Bolded words:** emphasis of anger or yelling.

 _ **Bold, italicized:**_ Text or e-mails.

 _Italicized:_ Dreams.

 _Italicized, underlined:_ Inner thoughts

Underlined: Emphasis.

 **Bolded, underlined:** Phone calls and voice mail

Enjoy!  
((And yes, there will be smut, so sush ya cakehole))


	2. Chapter One

I sighed in relief as I finished unpacking the last box into my apartment. I moved to California after I graduated from high school. I was accepted into the college here for their art program, so I packed up and moved from Missouri, I flopped down onto the couch, pulling out my laptop, and going on YouTube to watch Markiplier. Out of all the YouTubers I loved, he was my favorite. I clicked on his horror playlist and started from the beginning.

The hours went by, and I finally closed my laptop, laughing. I got up, and remembered, I'd need to buy food. I picked up my keys and my wallet, leaving the apartment and out to my car. I got in, remembering that it was the nicest thing I have. I started up the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

I drove to the local grocery store and went in. I grabbed a hand basket and walked through the store, grabbing a few boxes of mozzarella sticks, Mac n Cheese, and Pizza. On my way to the Beverage aisle, I accidentally bumped into someone infront of me due to me looking at my phone. I quickly put my basket down and proceeded to help the man. "My apologies! I didn't see you, I'm so sorry!" I was in a panic, thinking this man was going to be upset with me. "It's alright, shit happens."

My body froze as my brain registered the voice. I looked up. It was him. The man I watched on YouTube everyday.  
"Y-you're M-Markiplier!" I shot straight up, and I felt tears swell. "Yeah, Heheh." I couldn't hold back my tears, and I started sobbing. He freaked out, trying to comfort me. "Heyheyhey, stop that now, no need to cry." I looked at him, trembling. "You don't... You don't understand what impact you made on me." His eyes were warm as I gazed into them. "Well, I'd like to. Hmm... Maybe we could hang out some time. Here, what's your number? I'm kind of busy today, so I'm gonna see when I have time and text you, ok?" I nodded. We exchanged phone numbers, before we both headed to the checkout lane. We waved goodbye, heading out separate ways.

I was making my dinner, when my phone went off in my back pocket. I pulled it out, seeing it was a text from Mark.

 _ **Hey! So I have time on Thursday. We can go out for coffee, unless you had something else in mind.**_

I actually did, but it was a 50/50 shot.

 _ **Maybe burgers? I wanted to go to that burger joint downtown to see if they were any good. -SaltFairy**_

 _ **Sounds great! Haha! Nice signature by the way. So I'll see you Thursday!**_

For whatever reason, my face had turned completely red. I pulled the pizza from the oven, grabbing a fork, and walked to the couch, sitting down. I grabbed my T.V. remote, and turned on my PS3, logging into Netflix. I watched about 5 comedies, laughing and in tears before I felt my phone go off again. I checked it, and it was my best friend, Bethany. I didn't read it until the show was over.

 _ **Hey! So how do you like California?**_  
 _ **-Bethany**_

 _ **It's pretty cool. It's nice out here and being close to Vid-Con. -SaltFairy**_

 _ **Yeah! Are you going? We should so go together! -Bethany**_

 _ **Yeah. I'd like that. -SaltFairy**_

 _ **Sweet! Well, I'm going to bed, text ya tomorrow! -Bethany**_

I threw the pizza box away, washing up the little bit of dishes, before turning everything off and going to bed myself. I drifted off to sleep, letting it's numbing ether consume me.

 _"Mark? Where are you?" I called out, it was pouring rain, and I couldn't see infront of me. I soon felt warm hands grab me, pulling me into a nice apartment. I turned to see Mark's dark brown eyes, staring into mine. "You're soaked, we have to get you out of those so you don't get sick." I nodded in agreement, he went and got me a warm towel, I went into the bathroom and stripped, wrapping myself in the towel before walking out. I couldn't see Mark, so I sat on the couch, wrapping myself into a blanket. Mark appeared with mugs of hot chocolate, handing me one. I smiled at him, sipping from my mug._  
 _The time went by, and I was shivering. "I'm so cold..." Mark looked into my eyes, pulling me close. "I can warm you up. Just let me help, ok?"_


End file.
